Impossible Girl
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: A peek into the many minds and lives of Clara Oswin Oswald, also known as the Impossible Girl. (Clara/11, Clara/12)
1. Impossible Girl

**A/N: During a time of confinement, Clara thinks back on what it's like to be The Doctor's 'Impossible Girl'.**

Impossible Girl

Clara awoke to the feeling of a breeze on her cheek. Eyes fluttering open slowly, her chapped lips parted to let a single, deep breath pass through her teeth. Despite the bright blue sky above, dotted with fluffy white clouds, the air still felt heavy in her lungs. _What happened to her?_ She didn't remember going to sleep, nor being in any sort of field. Now that she thought about it, in fact, she didn't remember much of anything.

Blinking a few times and inhaling again, the air quality didn't change as Clara pivoted her head from one side to the other. There was nothing but green grass on either side of her, freckled with weirdly colored wildflowers. Despite this though, Clara felt as though she were laying on rocks, or maybe a hot, steaming slab of concrete on a summer's day. The longer she sat, breathing, remembering what she could, the more uncomfortable it became.

She had been with The Doctor. _Had been,_ being the phrase of choice in this particular circumstance. As of right this instance, Clara didn't know where she was, where The Doctor was, or how she had gotten to where she was in the first place. Grunting slightly, Clara squinted a bit into the sky. _Why don't I just move?_ It was an obvious question, one that Clara could answer easily. After all she was laying back down in a wide open field. Yet even with so much space around her, she still felt horribly cramped and small. And now that she took in her body, her wrists were aching, laying at her sides against the hard grassy earth. Cautiously, Clara moved to sit up. She was only a quarter of the way there when her head smacked square into something.

Dropping back to the ground painfully, Clara winced and attempted to move her hand to feel where she had knocked her forehead. But something unseen was keeping her hand to the ground. Pulling at the other arm, it to was kept restrained. Panicking now despite the beautiful scenery, Clara pulled at her ankles. These were free, but reaching out with her toes, she couldn't even extend her legs all the way outwards. Instead, they were stuck in a slightly bent position. Clara couldn't move them far before her knees bumped the same invisible walls her head had met with. Inhaling again sharply, in and out, Clara pulled at her waist. Held tight.

"Doctor!" Clara's voice was hoarse and dry. And the illusion of the landscape didn't keep the confined echo of her voice out of her ears, "DOCTOR!"

"He's not here,"

The voice was metallic - robotic even. The beautiful meadow faded away, leaving behind a mosaic ceiling. But it wasn't fully above her, no, Clara was staring at it through a pane of thick, illuminated glass. A man, an old man, was looking down at her through it. His smile just felt wrong as he leaned closer, "it's no use to struggle,"

"Let me out!"

"Whatever for, my dear?"

"This is bloody insane! Let me out, NOW!"

"Such spirit. Not a surprise that my gas didn't keep you out long," the old man chuckled, tapping the glass shield with a finger as he smiled, "that's why I liked you. I liked you the moment I saw you,"

"What?"

"You don't remember much I'm afraid, my butler did quite a number on your head. But don't worry, you'll soon be comfortable. After all...eh heh, you're the new prize of my collection,"

Clara inhaled sharply as her restraints tightened automatically, causing her aching to spike into actual hurt. This wasn't just her prison, it was a _display case._

"Why me?" Clara's breaths came in short, Wild gasps, "w-why me?"

"Because you're an exquisite piece of art, my child. Can't you see it?"

Staring at the glass ceiling, it shimmered for a moment before showing Clara's own reflection. She almost didn't recognize herself, dressed exquisitely in crimson with her hair braided back, and her face pasted with makeup. Clara could also see her restraints, which were strong metal cuffs around her wrists and waist. _Not escaping these without a Sonic Screwdriver._ Clara thought, fighting against her cuffs only to cry out as they tightened, and her reflection disappeared to reveal her kidnapper again,

"The more you struggle the more painful this will be," he stated, "your Doctor is gone, I sent him away. And you will remain here, with me,"

"Till what, then. Till I die?"

"Well yes, I do enjoy the company, Miss Clara. Take a look at your new home,"

Clara felt her Box being jostled as her view changed dizzily. Instead of the ceiling, she was now staring outwards. Hanging from her wrists was painful as she ignored the sting and drank in her surroundings. It was a living room- no, a den. There were two chairs and a sofa; all in red, as well as a coffee table and a fireplace. There was one window, right across from her. And she...she was on the wall, like a pinned insect. And then, like being hit by an automobile, Clara remembered.

"You've been taking...taking people, dressing them, hanging them up."

"Indeed. They make wonderful pieces for my collection. Quite the talk of my house parties,"

"I'm guessing your house guests don't notice that they are real people then?"

"Oh no, of course not. They see, merely elaborate dolls, carved from wax and captured as pieces of art. My own special formula, you see. I've perfected it over the years."

"So you're freezing people, encasing them in wax till their minds turn to mush and their bones crumble away like dust?" Clara felt suddenly sick to her stomach as she jostled, her breath fogging up the glass of her display. _She had to get out of this somehow. Keep him talking. The Doctor would come._ "Is that what you're going to do to me?"

"What? Oh, no, no, no my love, you are much to exquisite for that. Like I said, I _do_ enjoy the company. This is my private study, you see. Not many people are allowed in here,"

"So what?"

"I can simply do this," the man, Mr. Sandle if Clara suddenly remembered right, opened his palm to reveal a button. It was red and looked a bit like a detonator. But as it was pressed, Clara gasped for breath as noxious gas flooded into her display case, "nighty night, Miss Clara."

Holding her breath wasn't enough as the glass on her case flicked to black, trapping Clara again in eternal darkness.

* * *

When she came to, her surroundings had changed. She was standing on the canal of a river bank, looking out at the boats which slowly passed her by. A hot breeze touched the slick skin on her neck as Clara tried to breathe. The air was so limited and it burned, and just enough of it had been sucked out of her prison to take away her voice. Squeezing her eyes shut, a tear escaped as Clara's world took a blurry nose dive. _This wasn't the way she wanted to die._

Clara had been on many adventures before, of course. And some had left her injured and longing for relief. She had 'almost died' a lot in the past few months with The Doctor. But this was something different. She didn't feel helpless all those other times. There was always a plan, somewhere, boiling in the back of her mind like a warm pot. But this, being hung up and pinned, truly left her pining for any kind of hope. Clara couldn't imagine what all the others had gone through, waiting around in their displays as the last of their air was sucked out, and the wax closed around their souls. Clara was hardly a spiritual person, but were the trapped people still _living souls_ inside their cold casings?

Blinking out of her running thoughts as the canal scene flickered away to reveal the den, Mr. Sandle sat in one of his chairs. He was drinking tea, the bastard. Just looking at it made Clara crave its soothing presence in her throat. She wasn't able to eat or drink like this after all. That would just mean she would die quicker, didn't it?

"Hello my dear," the man mumbled, taking a bite of a raspberry filled biscuit, "not many words today then? A little light headed in there?"

Mr. Sandle's humor twisted Clara's gut the wrong way as the gave her display case a hard, single jostle in reply. Her restraints automatically tightened into her skin again, and she stopped struggling. _Everything hurt._

"Ah, a little to much excitement for you, isn't it?"

Clara said nothing, merely focused on keeping her thoughts straight, "I've gotten a rather large commission from a client of mine, Miss Clara. A very _important_ commission which I cannot pass up,"

 _What commission?_ Clara's unasked question came out as a harsh wheeze of breath as Mr. Sandle's spoon clinked against the sides of his teacup, "the client has asked for a statue of your friend, The Doctor. Heaven knows why. But he's offering me a very large sum of money, one which I can't really refuse,"

 _You wouldn't dare._ Clara thought, inhaling and exhaling in panic as something twanged in her head. And it wasn't just something she was imagining. Something was actually attached to her temples, hooked into her skin, feeding on her thoughts.

"I can get The Doctor here easily. He cares for you deeply you know, he told me so. These neurotransmitters I've installed will transmit your...er, discomfort straight to the Dcotor's vessel. It will only hurt for a moment dearest, I promise you,"

Before Clara could even think about what that meant, a searing pain entered her body. It jumped across her bones, causing her hair to rise and stand on end. Clara didn't want to scream, she didn't want to lead The Doctor here. But as the pain increased, she couldn't keep her shrieks subdued.

"That a girl, Miss Clara. Just a little longer,"

"DOCTOR!" Clara inhaled deeply, the name ripping from behind her teeth as the electrical surge stopped and she fell limp from exhaustion. Everything in her body was tingling. Every muscle was burning like fire, her eyes were blurry and dancing with stars, and something wet rolled down her lip despite the dryness of her mouth. _Please tell me I'm not drooling._ Clara thought, her head lolling to one side as her vision flickered like broken bulbs. Mr. Sandle was merely stirring his tea again, smiling.

"Sleep now, Miss Clara. I'll soon have The Doctor, and there's nothing you can do about it."

 _Like hell there is._ Clara wanted to scream. She wanted to kill this man with her own two hands. But all that came out of her was a strangled wheeze, and a new taste of pennies on her tongue. Blinking, Clara felt the transmitters in her temples tighten up, adjusting to the roll of her exhausted head. And the small tech was still pulsing. _Doctor, it's a trap. It's a trap please, don't come here. Don't come here, please!_ Clara's eyes watered heavily as she clenched her teeth. He wouldn't listen to her, even if she told him not to come. She was his _impossible girl._ He wouldn't leave her for anything.

It was both a comfort and a burden knowing this, as Mr. Sandle flicked on her display again. It was a beautiful garden this time. Clara was sitting on one of the stone benches, surrounded by lavender and ivy. Inhaling and exhaling, she closed her eyes to the beautiful scene. _Don't come here, Doctor. Don't come here._

* * *

Clara awoke again to the sound of shattering glass. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, a similar feeling to being held underwater for a long period of time. She'd grown so used to her display and the air inside it, that the fresh air beyond the glass hurt like hell.

"Clara? Clara, come on, answer me!"

Two fingers landed against her neck, as the sound of the Sonic Screwdriver buzzed in front of her face. The Doctor himself sounded winded, and looked like a messy blur as one of Clara's eyelids was forced open, "Clara!"

More buzzing of the Screwdriver as her body was jostled, hoisted up into a pair of arms. The Doctor's tweed jacket had a very particular smell to it. One which Clara both adored and abhorred at the same time. The Doctor always smelled like the binding of old books, and the scent of singed paper. He also smelled like the TARDIS, which had more of a plastic-y stench. Even with her eyes held tight as she struggled to wheeze in breaths of air, Clara knew The Doctor had come for her. _His Impossible Girl._

"You are a tricky girl, you," The Doctor said in her unconscious ear, "smart of you to speak to me through your own torture device. Oh Clara, I'm so sorry,"

 _Don't be sorry! I'm the one who got taken, please don't be sorry!_ Clara could only tighten her grip on The Doctor's jacket as the hot, sickly smell of the manor disappeared and was replaced by the coolness of the TARDIS. Even the AC kicked on as Clara felt the cool floor of the control room at her back. _Why am I so hot, anyway?_ There was another buzz with the screwdriver as Clara forced her eyelids to open. It was a slow and painful process, as her brain felt like led. But as her lashes fluttered ever so slightly, Clara could see The Doctor. He was rifling through the compartments in the main console, returning to her with a silvery blanket as he tossed it over her, kneeling to cup her cheek with a hand.

"I'm not going to let you die on me again, Clara Oswin Oswald," he said lowly, staring into her half lidded gaze, "you clever girl. You beautiful, brilliant, _impossible_ girl,"

Clara felt her lips pull into a smile as The Doctor kissed her forehead, like he always did, then sat down beside her to hold her hand. And at that moment, Clara knew she would be fine. She was always fine with _him._ Even with all of her put on display - though the worst confinement. Because she was his _impossible girl,_ and he was her _Doctor._

 ** _A/N: Eyyy look at that! My very first Doctor Who fanfiction :) I've only just recently gotten into the fandom, but I felt compelled to write this, as I love this pairing as well as this idea of self reflection. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed this story! Please note that I'm still very new to the series so if there are mistakes, that's my bad. *shrugs*. I'm also an American, so pardon if I screw up any sort of terminology XD. I'm not sure if this is a One Shot yet, so I may update with The Doctor's point of view in the future. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Distress Signal

**A/N: The Doctor wakes up in a familiar 'All American' Diner, with a very haughty waitress as his hostess.**

Distress Signal

The Doctor came to consciousness slowly. His skin felt tight against his cheeks - as though all of the air had been sucked clear out of him. He also felt hot, to hot even for his body type. Groaning and sitting up painfully, the man widened his eyes at his surroundings. Last he had checked, he had been in the farthest reaches of the galaxy exploring a red, desert planet infested with sand rabbits. Now, he was sitting at a booth in a small diner.

There were people around him, eating and talking. They didn't even seem to notice him, and despite the close proximity of other patrons, the voices were just a muted roar. Silverware clanked gently, and music played in the background as The Doctor turned. A figure with brunette hair was working behind the counter, wiping down her station with a towel, a mindless look on her face. _Did she not notice him sitting unconscious at one of her tables?_

Grunting, the Doctor moved to stand. His legs felt sore, as though he had run thousands of miles, and his clothes left a trail of red dust in his wake as he approached the young woman. Before he could even speak through, a glass of chill water was placed in front of his nose.

"Took you long enough to wake up,"

Blinking, The Doctor lunged for the water thirstily, greedily even as he moved to gulp it down. But a hand being placed over the rim of the glass stopped him, "sips, not gulps."

The waitress was staring right at him; her familiar doe eyes gleaming as he nodded. The hand was taken away, and The Doctor drank. He sipped the water, avoiding his urge to throw back the liquid like a shot of gin as the woman at the counter watched him. Her hands mindlessly cleaned the water glasses, as the chatter of the small diner remained a dull drone. When he was finished, The Doctor slid the cup away from him, gasped, and spoke thickly.

"Have we met?"

"Not even a thank you? Oi, rough greeting then," the waitress stated, though her smile betrayed her seriousness, "but actually yes, we have met."

"Really? And...you know who I am then?"

"Of course. You're The Doctor," the waitress smiled and set down her current glass, turning it slightly clockwise with her fingers so its positioning matched the rest, "though when you came in here you were babbling on about your name being John Smith,"

"John Smith?" The Doctor chuckled slightly at the humorous name, but shook it off as he turned instead to focus his glare on the waitress, "you know me, but I don't know you. Where did we meet before?"

"In Nevada, don't you recall? You told me all about your girl, Clara,"

"Clara." The Doctor slipped onto one of the barstools and rested an elbow against the counter. This caused red dust to fall down onto it as the waitress scowled,

"I just cleaned this counter…"

"Yes, yes I remember now. It was right before I came across my TARDIS...of course you don't know what that is-"

"It's a time machine, isn't it Doctor?"

The waitress looked almost hurt at the question as The Doctor lifted a furry brow,

"Yes. How...did you know that?"

"You told me so. You told me all about your adventures with that girl, Clara. Did you ever find her, by the way? You were looking for her."

The Doctor exhaled heavily and shook his head,

"No, no I didn't. And it's certainly none of your business, mush brained-"

"I have a name, you know," the waitress mumbled, the slight smile on her face remaing as she picked up another glass and inspected it, "it's Oswin."

"Oswin? What kind of name is that?"

"It's my name. What kind of a name is _Doctor_?" There was a twang of familiarity in the girls tone as she folded her arms, "you should be more grateful anyhow. Without me you would have died out there in the heat,"

"The heat? How did you…"

The Doctor turned wildly on his barstool as he looked at the windows. There was a perfectly sunny earth day outside. At least that's what it seemed.

"You shouldn't trust your eyes so much _."_ Oswin stated mindlessly, not even glancing up from her work as The Doctor left his stool and opened the door of the diner. The heat from the desert planet Omega 6 hit his face like a solar storm. He looked down at a steaming pit of lava right outside, blinked and closed the door again. Oswin was still behind the counter, but everyone else was gone. The noises had stopped, and the Diner was quiet.

"What's going on here?"

"I caught onto your distress signal while I was passing through this system," Oswin stated, setting down her glass, her eyes teasing as the cheeky grin once again hopped onto her face, "didn't think I'd make it in time. To be honest,"

"Impossible. This...all of this, it's a diner. An _earth_ diner,"

The Doctor motioned to the small room with his hands as Oswin laughed. It sounded pretty to his ears, like ringing bells. Watching her carefully, Oswin sauntered out from her perch, revealing the just-a-bit-to-short uniform she was wearing.

"You're not the only one who can travel through time and space, _Doctor."_ she said, moving towards a door to the back freezer. Waving The Doctor forward, they entered together. Staring at the Gallifreyan engineering of the console in awe and confusion, Oswin leaned pridefully against the controls. She was bright against the white interior, drawing The Doctor's eye as she patted the dash with a hand, "you have your TARDIS, and I have mine. _Doctor,_ meet TARDIS. TARDIS, this is the Doctor."


	3. Mirrors

**A/N: What happens after Clara is saved from The Doctor's timestream after 'The Name of the Doctor'.**

Mirrors 

Clara didn't remember much about her dive into The Doctor's timestream. She remembered jumping in head first, and how tingly and strange it felt for those first seconds. Everything she had ever been flashed in her eyes as she fell, then she wasn't falling anymore. She was staring at faces next, each one different then the last. But in her heart she _knew_ it was the same man inside. He was _her_ Doctor, and she was born to save him. And she had. Jumping into the stream stabilized it, kept it from wobbling about in the continuum. Then, as if she had done nothing at all, there was _his_ voice pulling her out of wherever she had been; and his arms around her. In her hand was a single leaf, an unfamiliar pair of eyes. And then darkness.

Had she died? Was she simply waiting now to be reborn again? Or...maybe she wouldn't be reborn at all, now. The Doctor and his timestream was safe. Her heart was full and complete. Clara was _almost_ happy with that answer until she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder. Groaning ever so slightly at the interruption, the shaking amplified.

"Clara! Clara, wake up,"

The voice was distant as Clara dragged herself from unconsciousness, her eyes fluttering open. She was laying on the floor of an unfamiliar place. It was warm, and smelled like old books and fireplace soot as Clara inhaled and exhaled deeply through her nose, blinking away the cloudiness of her eyes. "Clara,"

The voice was sharp and clear now as Clara froze. She was staring up at someone, and not just any someone either. She was staring at _herself._ The other Clara blinked to and smiled, her serious, dark eyes glimmering as she gently brushed a piece of hair away from Clara's forehead, "hello there,"

"H-hi?" Clara inhaled shakily, wincing as everything in her body buzzed.

"Take it slow, Clara," the mirror image stated, slipping a gentle hand behind Clara's neck as she slowly moved to sit up off the floor, "You've just been through a terrible ordeal,"

Blinking and breathing deep again, Clara took a long look around the room. She was in a seemingly endless library, one which reminded her of the library inside the TARDIS. It was filled wall to wall with titles, and there was a large fire crackling in the hearth. In front of the fire were many chairs, occupied by several different people. All of them shared her face, but were to engrossed in different titles or texts to even realize her presence.

"W-what's going on?"

"You made it to your subconscious," the mirror stated, kneeling by Clara's side, continuing to soothe her with a motherly hand, "you aren't dead. At least not yet. This is just your brains way of processing the information from The Doctor's timestream,"

"So I was actually in…" Clara made a swirling motion with her hand as the mirror nodded her head,

"It wasn't a dream, Clara. None of this is. It's all very real. And, albeit hard to really understand."

"And...what is all this then? All these faces? You?"

Clara took in her mirror's appearance for the first time since coming to. The other girl was dressed neatly in a red button down with a collar, her hair kept back in a messy ponytail and her eyes ringed by dark makeup. Despite the traditional clothing, her words and knowledge felt modern. The mirror smiled and nodded slightly, running a hand through Clara's hair,

"It's all a bit hard to explain. But I'm you, the very _first_ you to ever exist in time. My name is Claire Oswin."

"Claire," Clara tested the name on her tongue. It certainly rung a bell in her mind, but from where? Knitting her brows, Clara blinked in realization. "You were the one I saw while I was falling, the one on Gallifrey. You told the doctor to pick the right TARDIS. B-but how is that even possible?"

"Time is a funny thing," Claire said. Despite her obviously serious nature, she smiled. "You're safe here, until The Doctor finds a way to revive your body,"

"Revive my body?"

"Unfortunately so." Claire stood from her kneeling position, holding out a hand for Clara to take as she hauled her to her feet, "crossing a timestream is reckless and dangerous. And The Doctor is right when he says humans are fragile creatures,"

Walking with Claire towards the fire, Clara noticed that two more empty chairs had appeared,

"So I am dead, then?"

"Not entirely. Just very weak. Please sit," Claire motioned to one of the chairs as Clara fell into it with a huff, holding her head in confusion. This couldn't all be real. Claire couldn't be real. She had died and this was her reward...or...maybe it was her own personal hell. Clara couldn't really tell. "I know you have a lot of questions. Please, ask away,"

"I…" Clara looked around her at the other mirrors sitting in chairs. They were as real as she was, breathing and reading books in very natural ways. But none of them seemed to notice her, "if these are all my past lives. Why are you the only one moving?"

"Good question. Your consciousness is filtering what you see to keep your brain from overloading and...well, basically exploding. So it's only letting you interact with lives which it deems important."

"Oh? What makes you so different from them,"

Clara motioned to the others as Claire smiled and sighed wistfully,

"I was noticed by The Doctor…"

"Oi! You weren't the only one,"

Clara started at the new voice as she turned in her chair. Another mirror had appeared from a side room. She was very Victorian looking, her long hair loose about her shoulders. She was also wearing red, though it was a dress rather than a tunic and trousers. Claire rolled her eyes slightly and lost the wistfulness in her eyes as the new arrival set down the tray of tea and biscuits she was carrying,

"Hello, Governess," Claire mumbled, folding one of her legs over the other as the woman scowled at her,

"Hello Claire."

"I have a feeling you two don't get along?"

Clara tried not to chuckle as the Governess scowled again at Claire, then smirked,

"Not quite, love. It does get tiresome living constantly with little miss high and mighty over here. My name is Clara Oswin Oswald. But you can just call me Governess if you'd prefer. Tea?"

"Yes, please," Clara smiled as the Governess poured a cup, adding two sugars and a dash of cream. Clara took the cup gratefully, sipping it. She didn't even notice the other empty chair which had appeared until a few seconds after, "is someone else coming?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, Oswin. She's always late," Claire stated, stirring her cup of tea with a small spoon as the Governess huffed slightly,

"An unflattering trait. Especially when we have _important_ things to discuss,"

Just then, Clara's ears picked up on a distant echo of music. The Carmen suite is she wasn't mistaken. The other two mirrors didn't even look up as the music grew louder and louder, eventually appearing right outside the library door. As they were thrown open, Clara unintentionally shot to her feet in panic as a red painted Dalek rolled into the library. _Right towards her._ Why would her subconscious think up a Dalek of all things? Wasn't she stressed out enough?

"It's ok, Clara," Claire exclaimed quickly, hurrying to take Clara's shaking figure in her arms as the Governess rolled her eyes and set out another cup of tea,

"Take off that silly husk, Oswin. You're scaring Clara," she stated, sipping her tea again as the music was clicked off, and the Dalek hissed loudly as it unfolded. Inside sat another mirror image. This one was younger, wearing a skin tight, bright red dress with a flower in her loose hair. _Why did all of her mirrors wear red?_

"I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The girl carefully unfolded herself from inside the Dalek, stretching wide as she slipped to Clara and practically tackled her. Despite the scare beforehand, the hug felt really nice as Clara hugged the girl back, "my name is Oswin."

"Oswin," Clara knitted her brows as she blinked, "The Doctor mentioned an Oswin before. I know that name,"

"Sure. I remember The Doctor to. He came to the Asylum. He saved me...well, rather the other way around. I saved him, _after_ he couldn't save me."

Oswin let Clara go as they all returned to their chairs. The newest member of their little party pulled her feet up in her big leather seat as Clara looked at all of them in turn. Different, yet so similar at the same time. They were all _her._

"You said that you were all here because your timestream had been touched by The Doctor. _You_ met the Doctor when he came to the Asylum." Clara pointed to Oswin, before she turned her attention to the other two mirrors, "what about you two?"

"The Doctor listened to me about his TARDIS," Claire admitted, "I followed him to the store room after his decision had been made. I knew he needed to take the malfunctioning one."

"How did you know that?"

"I just _did._ I knew he wasn't like any other Time Lord on Gallifrey. He was much too...human, for that."

"How did you die?" Clara winced at her own words as Claire's skin faded just a shade, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so brash."

"No, it's fine, Clara. We're here to answer your questions. I died when Gallifrey was destroyed, in an explosion."

Clara turned to the Governess as she blinked sadly into her teacup, frowning.

"I was dragged off a cloud, and fell a great height. My death helped melt evil snowmen."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. That must have been...terrible,"

"I don't remember much." The Governess winced. She was lying. "It hurt for a second, and then I was here, _we_ were here, in this library." the Victorian mirror motioned to the library with a fond smile as Clara observed her surroundings again,

"This place. Is it really my subconscious?"

"Well, sort of," Claire rubbed the rim of her teacup, "it's more like a purgatory."

"We may have died in life, Clara. But we have yet to die in essence," the Governess poured herself another cup of tea, "you and The Doctor have both lived many expansive lives. So many memories. The universe can't just toss away so much history like yesterday's bread. It's to precious,"

"That's why we're all here. Even if you can never see us, or hear us on command, we are all up here, in your head," Oswin leaned in and tapped Clara's forehead, "but now The Doctor's timestream has broken that seal of forgetfulness. You can see us now,"

"At least until you're revived, that is," Claire stated. Just as she did, the fire in the hearth was suddenly extinguished, and darkness flooded the room. Blinking in panic, Clara suddenly felt very cold,

"W-what is that? It's so cold,"

"Your heartbeat," Oswin leaned forward and pressed two fingers against Clara's neck, "gone…"

Clara felt the color drain from her face as there was a flash of electric blue light, and her body spasmed in the chair. It happened a few more times before the fire crackled back to life, and the warmth returned. Blinking and wincing slightly, Clara looked to her mirrors. Claire and the Governess remained neutral, sipping their tea in silence. Only Oswin looked uncomfortable, her fingers still held to Clara's neck as she sighed in relief, "it's back. Thank goodness,"

"Did I just-...?"

"Die? Yes, but only for a few seconds. The Doctor is working hard up there. Keeping you breathing."

"So...if I die then, all of this will disappear?"

"Yes. Which is why it's important you not die. At least...not yet." Claire smiled slightly over her teacup,

"Not before your time...er, our time is up."

Nodding her head slowly, Clara held a hand to her head as it began to ache. She hadn't felt much pain since arriving in the library.

"Life. It's calling you back," Oswin mumbled, frowning into her tea and looking back at her Dalek husk uncomfortably, "I don't like it in there,"

"I know," Clara choked out, setting down her tea quickly as to not drop it. The headache was increasing, hurting. Searing like a hot poker through her brain. The mirror images of herself didn't even finish their cups before they were snuffed out like candles, leaving Clara alone in a dark room. The library had vanished, and all Clara could feel was horrible, aching pain.

"Don't resist it!"

The voice which called out through the darkness was her own. As Clara looked up, another mirror image was running towards her, one she didn't recognize. This mirror was wearing a blue waitresses uniform and a white apron, her hair held back to reveal large, calm eyes, "go. _Run you clever girl, and save your Doctor!"_

The phrase was barely a whisper as Clara was thrust back into reality, practically falling back into her body from above as she arched her back with a wild, uncontrolled gasp of air.

"Clara?" The Doctor's voice reached her ears as Clara's eyes fluttered weakly. She was in a completely white room, laying on a table. She was cold, shivering even, and had an awful stinging feeling on her chest, "Clara, my Clara,"

The Doctor kissed her forehead, then her lips as she blinked at him in confusion.

"Doctor?"

Clara's voice was raspy, broken even as the man before her kissed her again and again. They were quick, loving pecks which caused her very blood to warm, "w-what happened?"

"You, troublesome, _beautiful_ girl. I wasn't going to let you go that easily. Not again, never again,"

"I saw them." Clara focused on the ceiling as she knitted her brows, "I saw them all. Doctor they are still me,"

Clara felt the smile tug at her lips as The Doctor ran a hand over her hair, his giddiness unbroken as he absorbed her words intently, "I talked to Claire, and Governess Clara Oswald, and...and Oswin. I saw them all Doctor,"

"And what did the tell you?"

"Everything," Clara exhaled deeply, squeezing The Doctor's hand which had come to rest in her own as she laughed breathlessly, "I can see _everything_."


	4. Girl Talk

**A/N: With The Doctor on a mission and Clara recovering from an injury, she and the TARDIS have a spa day while awaiting The Doctor's return.**

Girl Talk

"But Doctor, I want to come with you!"

Clara's voice echoed through the TARDIS's control room that afternoon. The traveling pair had landed on the small, earthen planet of Simes only a few moments before. And as The Doctor readied a well worn leather backpack for a hike, Clara followed him unhappily, slow on a pair of crutches. Their adventure on Trenzalore only a week or so earlier had taken its toll on both of them, but only Clara came out of it with physical wounds. Her knee had been twisted. She didn't recall when or how it had happened. It just was.

"No can do, love," The Doctor grabbed a tool with no real purpose and shoved it into his bag, "Simes is much to rough of terrain for you,"

"Then why did we come here? _Doctor!"_ Clara huffed indignantly as her traveling companion/friend/boyfriend whirled on her, his dark eyes glimmering with a distant sadness, "I'm not fragile,"

"I know you're not, Clara. But you certainly aren't scaling any cliffs on that knee. Nope. No miss, not until you're fully healed,"

"Why am I here then if I'm not coming with you?"

"It's just to get you out of your flat, soufflé girl." The Doctor half heartedly teased. But his hands also flicked through a large manual of plants, stopping on a fungus page,"I also need to collect some Simes mushrooms for a tonic, to help with the nightmares you've been having,"

Clara winced at the mention of her sleeping troubles as she fell into a chair on the Control Deck - newly appointed to her during her recovery,

"I told you it'll just take time,"

"I don't like seeing you suffer, _my_ Clara," The Doctor flipped the book shut, gently kissing his girlfriend on the side of the head, "I won't be out long. No more than an hour or so. You and the TARDIS can have some bonding time,"

"Don't say that. She still doesn't like me,"

"Nonsense. I've talked to the old girl, told her to be nice while you're in recovery,"

The Doctor gave Clara another peck as she hauled back up onto her crutches, following the gangly man out the doors of the TARDIS. Simes was a really beautiful planet, surrounded by the most gorgeous of sceneries. It was to bad Clara didn't get to see any of it.

"Only an hour then?" She asked, The Doctor turning slightly from his place a few paces ahead. Clara's eyes were wet rimmed, and she looked to be holding in tears as The Doctor sighed and held her cheek in his hand,

"Only an hour. After this, I'll take you and your beautiful injury on a picnic. How do the rings of Saturn sound?"

"Perfectly splendid,"

Clara stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, snuffling weakly as The Doctor waved a hand and threaded his way into the thick forest of Simes. Only when he had disappeared completely did Clara leave the safety of the blue box, hobbling along the soft forest floor on her crutches as she took in the scenery. If she weren't so slow, Clara would have followed The Doctor. "Beautiful," she mused aloud to herself, "But not handicap permitting,"

Laughing slightly at her own awful joking, Clara turned to look at the TARDIS from the outside. The poor box had been through hell on Trenzalore, and she looked it to. Her glass was still covered space dust, and one of the panes had a fracture in it. The beautiful blue paint was peeling off in more then one place, and Clara could see a few scorch marks on one of the corners. Even the TARDIS's hurricane light appeared dimmer than before. Immediately, Clara felt a twang of sadness in her heart for the old cow. After all, she had saved both her life, as well as The Doctor's countless times before.

"Well, The Doctor's away. Meaning it's just you and me," Clara wobbily approached the TARDIS, feeling the side with the flat of her hand, "what do you think of a spa day, eh? A bit of cosmetic work and you'll look good as new,"

The TARDIS said nothing back (she couldn't speak in a way Clara could understand, anyway), merely whirred slightly as Clara moved inside again. It took longer than she wanted, but eventually Clara had gathered up the supplies she needed for a girls afternoon fit for a TARDIS. A paint bucket of the right color blue, a paint brush. Soapy water with a cloth, and a folding stool. Sitting in the forest of Simes on said stool, Clara dunked the towel into the bucket,

"He's not the same...," Clara mused, rubbing the dirt and grime from the TARDIS's door in small circular motions, "Trenzalore changed him. Have you noticed?"

The TARDIS's hurricane light flickered weakly as Clara continued to wipe at at the wood, extending as high or low as she could reach without leaving her stool, "he's so quiet now, so reserved. I wonder what he saw. I know what I saw, but I can't imagine what it must have been like for him,"

Clara dropped her towel into the bucket again, picking away at the TARDIS's peeling exterior, "I wonder what it's like, knowing where you'll end up buried. It must be horribly traumatic,"

The TARDIS's light flickered again as Clara rested her forehead against the sweet smelling wood, "I just don't know what I can do to help him. All I can really do his let him fuss over me, that always seems to distract him."

Clara slowly stood from her stool, reaching up to wipe at the pane glass in the doors, grimacing at the dust which coated her hands and fingers, "oi, that's not good. You should get a spa day more often." The TARDIS said nothing in response as Clara attacked the windows with the washcloth, being careful around the broken pane as she replaced her towel and grabbed the paint bucket. Carefully, like the artist she _wasn't,_ Clara began to recoat the peeling places.

"I don't like him fussing over me, you know?" Clara was mumbling to the TARDIS again as she worked, her brows knitted in concentration, "it makes me feel like a child. Honestly, I'm a grown woman. But...I guess it does feel nice when he kisses my forehead like he does," Clara felt herself blush as she ran the brush over a particularly nasty gash, "does he ever kiss you? I mean...that sounded better in my head,"

Despite the awkward phrasing, the TARDIS lit up brightly, and the light had a rose tinge to it. Laughing, Clara felt the wooden doors with a hand. They had grown slightly warm to the touch. Had she just made the TARDIS blush? "Well I would never think. I guess I understand why you don't like me then. I'd feel envious too if another girl walked into The Doctor's life, just like that," Clara wiped a cheek with her hand, admiring the work she had done on the gash, "battle scars," she mumbled, dropping the paint brush and maneuvering herself to another side of the TARDIS. Starting the routine of cleaning again with the rag, Clara sighed heavily.

"What was it like, just you and The Doctor? Was he any different then he is now?"

The TARDIS blinked slowly as Clara interpreted the meaning as a 'yes'. "It must have been lonely for him. It's why he picks up so many different...companions? Because he's trying to not be lonely anymore?"

The blue box blinked an affirmative as Clara exhaled deeply through her nose, "I guess that makes sense. I felt that way after my mum died. It always felt like I was missing something important, like my mum would just come waltzing in like she always did." Clara twisted the towel a bit harder than necessary as her eyes suddenly burned, "that's what it felt like in...in _there._ In the timestream. It felt like something hot had been ripped from me, and left a big empty hole. I was so scared,"

Clara couldn't stop her crying now as she leaned face first against the TARDIS, keeping her soft whimpers to a minimum. Even if she were in a remote forest, that didn't mean there weren't things lingering about, hunting or watching, "I didn't know where I was, it was so dark. And I didn't know who I was, cause I had seen so many faces. Mine and his. It was a nightmare,"

Clara continued to sniffle weakly against the TARDIS. She couldn't really imagine how pathetic she looked right now, trapped in a knee brace, crying against a blue box in the middle of nowhere. But she couldn't keep it in forever, not if she wanted to keep whatever sanity she had left. Exhaling deeply, Clara felt the TARDIS warm up again, tingling around her fingers and forehead. It was comforting really, quite so. Like the machine was giving her a hug, "thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break apart like that,"

The TARDIS whirred again as Clara wiped her nose, grabbing her paint bucket, "let's finish up out here. It's getting colder,"

Indeed it was. The temperature had dropped significantly since Clara had started her project, and a mustiness had fallen across the landscape. It was probably going to rain. Yawning widely, Clara finished up her work quickly, collecting her tools and limping back to look at her handy work. The TARDIS didn't look new, per say, as her window was still broken and her hurricane light was still foggy. But she looked smart with a new paint job. Smiling, Clara hobbled back towards the door, surprised as it swung open for her, inviting her in. Inside the TARDIS was warm, like someone had lit a fire, and it smelled distinctly of vanilla souffle. A small sitting couch had appeared to the side of the control room, along with a tray of tea and a blanket.

"Well aren't you considerate," Clara smiled and shoved her tools back into the center console, struggling to keep standing while on crutches as she practically fell onto the sofa. Her knee was burning, but she ultimately felt accomplished. Pulling the blanket over herself, Clara didn't even have time to touch the tea as her eyes drifted closed.

That's how The Doctor found her a half an hour later. He was pleased to find a clean TARDIS upon his return, even more so to see the love of his immortal life soothed to sleep by his time machine as rain gently pattered outside. Smiling, The Doctor kissed Clara's temple, then moved to pat the controls of the TARDIS lovingly.

"Looks like you two had a fun day, aye? Talk about anything in particular?" he whispered. The TARDIS made a squeaking noise and heated up slightly as The Doctor smirked. He did love to make her blush.


	5. Junior Entertainment Manager

**A/N: The Doctor goes on a space cruise, only to discover what being a 'Junior Entertainment Manager' actually means aboard Regency's 'Starship Alaska'. WARNING : Possible touchy subjects, hints of character abuse.**

Junior Entertainment Manager

The Doctor didn't take vacations often. He found them mundane and boring. He much preferred being on the run, going this way or that way across the universe, saving worlds and disrupting the timestream. But _this_ was a bit different. This time around, he really just felt the need to shake off his bowtie, park the TARDIS and unwind. The call to take a vacation had been spontaneous really, and had come to him in a dream. One minute he was having a nightmare about rouge Dalek's, the next he was floating aboard a cruise ship, exploring the stars in comfort and style. The dream was so enticing in fact, that The Doctor (under the guise of one Professor John Smith) had booked the nearest star cruise; the luxury package of course.

He had already parked his TARDIS, packed his bag, and was standing on the deck of Alpha 4, staring up at the most beautiful star cruiser he had ever laid eyes on. The Starship Alaska was supposed to be the most modern, technologically advanced ship of its era. It was its own planet, with false gravity, its own atmosphere, and its own fully automated staff. Well, almost fully automated. The Doctor was brought from his admiration of the ship when a figure in red jogged towards him. Her lush brown curls bounced against her shoulders as she trotted his way, dressed to the stars in a crimson, skin tight dress with a flower in her hair. _Looks like the starship wasn't the only beautiful thing on this trip._

Straightening his jacket as the woman came to a stop in front of him, The Doctor blinked at how tiny she was. The small girl couldn't have been that old, and stood almost a foot or so shorter than him. The Doctor would have chided her for wearing such provocative dress if she didn't stop him first with her words,

"You must be Professor John Smith,"

The woman's voice was sing songy, like bells as The Doctor smiled and nodded his head,

"That I am,"

"Wonderful! My name is Oswin Oswald, Junior Entertainment Manager on the Starship Alaska," Oswin motioned to the cruise ship with a hand as she made a quick mark on the clipboard she was holding, "I've been told to treat you like the crown jewels, sir. The Alaska and her crew are more than honored to have such a prestigious name wandering through her halls,"

"Are you scripted?" the words fell out of The Doctor's mouth before he could stop them. Oswin looked at him slightly funny, her eyebrow lifting slightly higher than the other. She really was quite pretty, though The Doctor could see a lot of intelligence behind her dark eyes,

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, I'm _yours_ for the remainder of the trip. If you'll follow me, I'll escort you to your cabin. Professor."

"I prefer Doctor actually." The Doctor smiled as Oswin made a note on her clipboard,

"Doc-tor. And done. If you'll follow me then Doctor, your cabin and vacation of wonders awaits."

The Doctor nodded as Oswin turned delicately, her hair swishing behind her. Following at a far enough distance as to not be creepy, the time lord couldn't help but watch the sway of Oswin's hips as she walked, or her fluid motions as she waved to other passengers or crew members. It was like watching sentient water. She just looked so extremely comfortable in her skin. "You've been staring at me for a long time, Doctor," Oswin said, turning to him again as they entered one of the ship's many elevators, "do you need something?"

"Hm? No, no, no. So, Oswin. How long have you been on the Alaska?"

"It's my first time out actually. I'm usually stuck at the Alaska Hotels here on Alpha 4."

"You must be very good at your job then," The Doctor flicked his eyes to Oswin, watching her reaction quietly. Her comfortable demeanor dropped for a millisecond, replaced instead with a look of haunted repulsion. Then she snapped back into her norm as she tucked some hair behind her ear,

"Yes, very. I had to beg for this transfer. They didn't want to let me go."

"Did you now?" The Doctor felt himself tense up. He knew the reputation of the Regency company on Alpha 4. Any man who didn't was either blind or simply stupid. The Regency wanted their employees obedient and unquestioning, made for complete luxury and pleasure in _all areas_. The only way to do that was to train them, to take them from their families as children and make it so it was considered normal. It was an awful business really, but it kept the Regency one of the largest monopolies in the galaxy, "how old?"

The elevator slid to a stop on the penthouse floor as the doors opened with a slight gust of air,

"Hmm?" Oswin seemed suddenly uncomfortable. Brushing off the question, the young woman motioned to the room, "this is your own private quarters, Doctor. You can reach here using the keycard."

"You're avoiding the question Oswin," The Doctor laced his arm around the smaller girls waist, guiding her out of the elevator as the doors closed. No escape now. "How old were you?"

"I…" Oswin hesitated again, stiff against The Doctor's side as he explored the room with his eyes. Nice, but not as important as the girl standing beside him, "Seven. I-I was seven when they came for me,"

"Seven? That's rather late in the program, isn't it?"

"They said I was a natural, t-that I didn't need any training," Oswin sucked in a breath as The Doctor released his arm and stepped away from her, "I can do _anything_ for you, Doctor,"

Oswin looked so small then, standing in the center of the room with her clipboard and a skirt that was just a little too tight. The Doctor felt his anger flare up. How could anyone be so heartless as to take advantage of someone like her? Someone so full of life, and yearning and intelligence? It was sick, really and truly sick.

"I'm not going to do a single thing to you, Oswin. I wouldn't dream of it," The Doctor brushed some hair from the young attendant's face, careful not to move to quickly towards her. Doe eyes filled with tears, and Oswin's hands began shaking nervously. Taking them in his, The Doctor could see fading marks of many other hands which hadn't been so kind, "I wouldn't do what those other men do to you. Not ever,"

"I'm scared, Doctor," Oswin's hands trembled even more as her lip's shook and her shoulders spasmed. She was trying to keep back her tears, hold in what she was no doubt trained to keep keep hidden, "I want to see the stars. I don't want to do this anymore,"

"I know. But you don't have to worry. Because you're with me, and you're under my protection now. I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here,"

Oswin looked hopeful, but as quickly as her guard had dropped, it slammed back into place. Her body went rigid, she removed her hands from the Doctor's and stepped back a few paces. The sadness still lingered in her eyes, but she was all business again.

"I'm sorry for lingering. If you need anything at all, just ring the little bell by the elevator and another attendant will be up to assist you." Oswin bowed slightly, "thank you for sailing the Starship Alaska, enjoy your stay,"

Turning on her heel, Oswin practically ran back to the elevator, slamming on the button with ferocity as The Doctor stood in the doorway. She was quaking again, refusing to look at him.

"I hope I see you again, Oswin,"

The elevator doors opened as Oswin stepped inside, turning to face the doctor. Her expression flicked from sad, to desperate, to a neat smile as the doors closed and she vanished. Left alone in his to-big room, The Doctor removed a silver key from his pocket, summoning the TARDIS into the cabin as he sighed. He needed to see Oswin again, she was his new mission.


	6. When Good Girls Go Bad

**A/N: One of Clara's echoes pays The Doctor a visit. But it's not as friendly as he would have expected.**

The night was still young as The Doctor worked under the main controls of The Tardis. It had been a rough trip that day, picnicing on the planet of Omega 6, before accidentally flying head long into an asteroid belt in order to escape the unusually heavy atmosphere. The TARDIS was ok of course, as she could take on much more than a bunch of flying rocks, but The Doctor always liked an excuse to fiddle and make improvements. Clara had retired early for a shower and a good stay in the library, so the Doctor was surprised as her boots came to a stop close to where he was working.

"Clara. If you're standing there, could you hand me my sonic?" The Doctor waved a hand, fiddling with more tubing. He glanced up though as the sonic remained across the room, and Clara didn't move. Perhaps she didn't hear him? "Clara? Clara, my sonic? There?" The Doctor waited a few seconds more before scoffing. "Stubborn girl," he mumbled, rolling out from under the controls on his back as he blinked. Clara was indeed standing there, but something was different about her. She was wearing red, and looked ready for some sort of outing. Even her lips were painted, and she had a flower in her hair. "Oi, looking smart tonight, Clara. Any sort of special occasion I should know about,"

Clara didn't move a muscle as The Doctor blinked in confusion, standing up slowly. It was then Clara's head turned, her dark eyes unusually glassy and unfamiliar. Maybe she had picked up something on Omega 6? They were famous for many mysterious diseases after all. "Clara," The Doctor spoke slowly, holding up his hands, "are you ok?"

"Stop," Clara's voice startled him as The Doctor blinked and knitted his brows,

"Stop what? Clara, what's going-"

"Stop calling me that name," Clara took a sudden step forward, a jerkiness in her gait, "that's not my name!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry," The Doctor felt suddenly uncomfortable as Clara cocked her head to one side, face remaining completely neutral as she observed him carefully.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"I thought you were Clara, but that's obviously not the case, now is it?"

The Doctor's words held a harsh bite as Clara/not Clara made a face.

"Figures," the false Clara laughed weakly, playing with her fingers as she leaned against the TARDIS console, "after all these years I thought...well...I'm actually not even sure how long it's been...not really,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me, Chin boy. I'm talking about me. See _me_ god dammit!" Clara slammed her hands onto the controls as the TARDIS let out an unhappy whine.

"Don't hit my ship," The Doctor growled, "not ever. I don't know who or what you are, but you never harm my TARDIS."

"Why did I even expect you to see," Clara held a hand against her forehead, laughing weakly, "it's me Doctor. The one you refused to save. The one you refused to save because she was the _enemy_."

Clara looked into his eyes as The Doctor thought long and hard into his past. The _enemy?_ He had lots of enemies of course. But which of them were capable of possessing the human soul of his girlfriend? "You still can't _see me!"_

Clara removed something small and black from the pocket of her dress and clicked it. The Carmen Suite began to play, echoing through the control room as Clara seethed in anger, " _you never came back,"_

"That's not possible, not even for you," The Doctor pointed a finger at Clara, shaking his head wildly as he took a few steps back, " _you_ cannot be here,"

"Aren't you happy to see me, chin boy? I saved your life all those years ago after all. I at least deserve something for my troubles,"

"Oswin,"

"Yes! Thank you." Clara threw her arms up, an eerie smile crossing her features as she laughed, "and I thought you were a genius,"

"I am…"

"A slow genius at best, love," Oswin hissed, her brows knitting in anger as she ghosted a hand across the control panel of the TARDIS, "look at all of this stuff. So," Oswin snapped off one of the buttons with her hand as The Doctor stiffened, "fragile,"

"Don't touch my ship. What do you want?"

"What I wanted then, Doctor. _To be rescued._ But even in your little time machine, you completely forgot about me. The Dalek girl. You left me in that asylum even after I gave up my life to save you. _You,_ a man I didn't even know."

"Oswin, I-I'm sorry,"

"No you're not," Clara now Oswin snapped another lever off the TARDIS angrily, tossing it to the floor as The Doctor winced, "you're sorry now. You weren't sorry then. You're _sorry,_ because I have Clara's face,"

Oswin glowered at nothing in particular as she ran a hand down her jaw, feeling the contours of her cheek, "she is rather pretty, isn't she? You care for her a lot,"

Then Doctor said nothing in return as Oswin turned to him and smiled sweetly,

"Would you save me now, Doctor?" Oswin held out her arms as she stood in the middle of the Control Room, "would you save me, now that I have a pretty face and a bossy disposition? Would you _save me,_ now that I'm not a Dalek?"

The Doctor remained quiet as he stared at Oswin, clenching and unclenching his fists. What was she planning? What trap was she trying to lure him into? "That's what I thought. You're so indecisive,"

Oswin turned, slamming her arm wildly against the TARDIS, "I can't feel pain. I'm a computer. But Clara can," Oswin slammed her arm again against the controls furiously again and again, The Doctor gasping as he heard a horrible crack of bone, "I can't imagine the good a broken arm will do her,"

"Stop it!"

"Tell me what I want to know, then. _Doctor!"_

Oswin was shaking now, her now broken arm hanging limply at her side as tears leaked down her face, "would you _save me?"_

"No. You, you're a monster. You're letting the Dalek's control you," The Doctor pointed a finger at his false girlfriend, glaring at her, "you don't even know the meaning of sacrifice!"

"Oh? Oh, having your body turned inside out as Daleks slowly shove you into a moving garbage disposal isn't sacrifice? Helping people I didn't even know escape the prison where I had been trapped for so long. Knowing that my mother would never be able to see her daughter again. That doesn't count as sacrifice?"

Oswin reached deeply into her pocket again, removing a silvery box cutter and releasing the blade, "I know _sacrifice!"_

Oswin held the blade over her arm, hands shaking with unbridled emotion as the Doctor lunged forward, only to stop at the blossoms of blood which began to appear under Owsin's hand. "I'll kill her! Don't come any closer,"

"Clara hasn't done anything to you, Oswin. Let her go," The Doctor held out a hand, "give me the blade. This is between you and me alone,"

"No. No because you won't _listen_ to me without her. Without this precious, human life on the line."

"Oswin I swear on both my hearts. Let Clara go, and I promise I'll find some way to right this wrong."

Oswin hesitated as she pulled the box cutter away from her skin. Her eyes, the eyes which she shared with his Clara, looked so full of pain.

"You think I didn't see the way you looked at me, when you found out the truth," the box cutter clattered to the floor as Oswin pressed on the long cut which she had created in her already broken arm, "the way your voice changed when you told me what I was?"

"Oswin, please. I really am sorry,"

"No you're not." she sounded defeated now, her shoulders slumping slightly as she shook her head, "they made me one of them. Remove the love, add hate." , "I thought I could come here to make you see."

Oswin wandered to the Control's of the TARDiS, her eyes lingering just a moment to long, "I thought you were a hero, Doctor. _My_ hero. But," Oswin smiled as she took hold of another button, ready to snap it off, "I was wrong."

As her fingers touched the knob, Clara's body stiffened as there was a flash of uncontrolled lightning. As an arc of electricity jutted through her, there was a strangled scream as Clara's body collapsed to the floor in a heap. Kneeling at her side, The Doctor kept his girlfriend close to his hearts as she groaned, and her eyes fluttered open again.

"Clara?"

"Doctor?" Clara's face turned upwards slowly as her arm jostled and she hissed, "What happened?"

"Nothing. You're ok now. An old friend decided to have a visit,"

"Did we brawl? Ouch, everything hurts," Clara winced as The Doctor helped her to sit up, looking at her arm which was turning a sickly shade of bruised purple,

"Something like that. But you're safe," The Doctor held Clara's cheek in his hand as he sighed heavily, planting a kiss on her forehead, "Clara you need to know. I will always be there to save you, ok? I won't let _anything_ happen to you again. I promise. I swear it."

Staring at him confusedly, Clara smiled and nodded her head, placing her hand over The Doctor's as she leaned into it and whispered in his ear.

"I know."


	7. Icy Waters

**A/N: Prince Christo (The Doctor) and his knights Martha and Amy must think fast when a pair of civilians is swept into icy waters. With lives on the line, what better way to meet your foretold bride to be than rescue her from frozen rapids?**

"So, tell us again what the Oracle said?"

Amy, a knight with long red hair looked to The Doctor - better known as Prince Christo of Gallifrey - curiously, "and don't blotch out any details,"

"Lay of 'im Amy," Martha, a darker skinned knight, childed hotly, "he's already told us a thousand times what the Oracle said. 'You'll meet your bride to be sooner than you think. She'll be fridged and cold, yet her heart will burn with undying fire. Twice dead they said, but she still lives. An impossibility." Martha mimicked the voice of Gallifrey's Oracle - Rose Tyler - as The Doctor chuckled,

"Righto Martha, righto,"

"I still don't know what it means though." Amy seemed bothered by this as she steaded the mount she was riding expertly, "I mean, are you sure Rose isn't just stringin' you along for the ride? She does that ya' know,"

"I trust Rose and her abilities, Amy," The Doctor insisted, keeping his eyes forward, "she's never steered me wrong before,"

"What about that time when she told you to meditate alone in the woods, and Dalek soldiers showed up ready to exterminate you?"

"That was _one_ time." The Doctor huffed, flushing as Amy and Martha laughed heartily on either side of the path, "besides, this doesn't sound like anything she's ever told me before. She even did her weird 'bad wolf' impression. I am 89.7 percent positive the fates are trying to tell me something about my future bride,"

"You best hope so, majesty. Or Queen Missy will have a fit,"

It was true. The Doctor was already well past marrying age for any prince. And though he wasn't scheduled to take the throne any time soon (that was Twelve's job), the Queen of Gallifrey was still itching for him to find a suitable wife.

"I feel like she just wants me out of her Castle," The Doctor admitted, pulling on the reigns of Tardis - his noble steed - as the horse became slightly restless, "it doesn't help that Ten keeps flaunting his relationship with Rose around, like it's somehow going to change the fate of the war between us and the Dalek Kingdom,"

"It'll take some sort of miracle for that to happen, majesty," Martha laughed, shaking her head, "until we destroy their forces, or find Princess Oswin, then we best be prepared for whatever comes at us next,"

The Doctor nodded his head slightly and hummed in thought. The Dalek Kingdom used to be friendly, long before the first war began. Things went sour however when the daughter of the king of the Dalek's, Princess Oswin, went missing. It was a shock to both realms, and the Dalek's immediately blamed Gallifrey for her disappearance. The Doctor still remembered meeting Princess Oswin. They were both very young at the time, just children, but he still recalled how beautiful she was, with large brown eyes and a complexion which rivaled a swan's feathers. There were rumors of possible betrothal between them, before the Princess disappeared and the peace between the kingdoms was shattered. A rumor still circulated about Gallifrey that the Princess had crossed paths with a horrible witch, who had erased all of her memories out of pure vanity. But The Doctor knew those stories weren't true. Princess Oswin was more then probably dead, and her small body had just...yet to be found.

"Doctor? You've got that look on your face again,"

Shaking himself, The Doctor blinked and nodded his head,

"Apologies, I was thinking about something. Shall we go on?"

Martha and Amy nodded as The Doctor flicked Tardis' reigns, the horse falling into a trot. It was winter in Gallifrey, meaning everything was coated in a beautiful white sheet. The sky was grey with possible snowfall as the three companions rode together down a well trodden path. They were close to entering the village, if the Prince wasn't mistaken, and he had a hankering for a warm drink. The peace of the scenery was shattered however as a figure suddenly appeared from one of the bottom banks, clawing through the snow towards the road as The Doctor pulled Tardis to a halt. The figure was a child, her skin dark like milk, and her eyes wide in panic. Certainly it was to cold to be out, floundering around in a snowbank? Alone?

"Help!" The girl's voice cut across the landscape as The Doctor quickly dismounted, followed by his knights who already had their blades drawn, just in case. As the girl ran to him, her breaths came in short gasps as tears streaked down her young cheeks, "p-please you have to help me!"

"What's the matter? What happened?"

"There was...was a trap, under the snow! A tree fell. C-Clara pushed me out of the way, but she...she and my brother went into the river! P-please you have to help me save them!"

The girl pulled at The Doctor's sleeve as he looked to his knights, who nodded their heads,

"We'll help. What's your name?"

"Angie,"

"Alright Angie. Take us to them," The Doctor patted the girl firmly on the shoulder as he swung onto Tardis' back, "lead on!"

Nodding, Angie practically dove back into the snowbank, followed by The Doctor, Amy and Martha. Eventually, after lots of running, the raging Gallifrey River came into view through a thicket of black trees. It was angry, and the whitewater splashed harshly against sharp rocks as Angie skidded down the final embankment.

"Clara!" The girl's voice broke as The Doctor pulled Tardis to a stop, dismounting again. Out in the middle of the river, two figures were struggling. One of them was hauled half way onto a stuck log. Despite the distance, The Doctor had a sense this was the brother. The other figure was a young woman, clinging haphazardly to something, struggling to keep her head above the flow of the water.

"Majesty, that water is below freezing," Martha stated lowly, removing a long coil of rope from her saddlebag, "if we don't get them out quickly, they'll die,"

"Best be punctual then," The Doctor breathed, shoving Angie into Amy's arms as a spare shawl was wrapped around her shivering frame, "hey! We're coming to get you!" The Doctor's voiced bounced across the river as the young woman lifted her arm up in recognition, "Martha, how far out can you get that rope?"

"I don't think it's long enough to reach all the way, majesty," Martha's voice was shaking as The Doctor took one end of the rope from her hands, tying it to the saddle of her strong, male steed,

"It's the best chance we've got."

"Throw the rope away from the current," Amy suggested, "so it'll float to them,"

"Good plan. Martha, how's your aim?"

"I'm the best shot in the kingdom, sir," Martha boasted slightly, tying a slight weight to the other side of the rope and swinging it comfortably in her hands. Nodding, The Doctor approached the bank again. The young woman in the river was leaning closer to the boy on the log, probably attempting to comfort him,

"Clara!" The Doctor yelled, remembering the woman's name which Angie had given earlier, "Clara!"

The young woman looked up, "we're throwing a rope to you! You have to try and grab onto it, and then we'll haul you in!"

It was hard to tell from a distance, but it looked as though Clara was nodding as The Doctor motioned to Martha, "throw it,"

"Yes sir,"

Biting her tongue between her teeth, Martha swung her makeshift rope and rock, tossing it far into the river's current. As it floated down through the water, Clara made a grab at it with her arm, but it wasn't close enough for her to reach without letting go of the log,

"Pull back. Can you get it any closer!"

"I can try," Martha reeled in the rope quickly, her hands shaking from the chillness of the water as she swung again, tossing the rope farther out. Even with the extra length though, it wasn't enough as Clara's jerky hand missed the target.

"Once more!"

"Yes, majesty."

For the third time, Martha threw the rope out. However, Clara didn't reach for it. Instead, she shoved the entire log forward, away from her body.

"I've got them!" Martha felt the strong tugging at the end of her line as Amy slapped the rump of the horse where the line was attached, hauling the little boy in through the current. Noticing the single body being pulled in, The Doctor scanned the river wildly with his eyes, stopping on a head of drenched hair. Clara was still out in the current, clinging onto a boulder which barely protruded from the river's surface. Her eyes met his from across the way, a small smile on her lips before her hands released, and her body disappeared.

"No!" Running up the bank, The Doctor swung onto Tardis' back, snapping the mare into a sprint as they followed the bank of the river. Trusting his horse to run in the correct direction, The Doctor kept scanning the current. Eventually, Clara emerged, her hands flailing, graping for anything. Her body hit rocks and logs as she was dragged under again. Cursing, The Doctor looked up. Ahead, a large tree had fallen. It was large enough to bridge the entire expanse of the river, and wide enough to stand on. If Clara got dragged under it, she would more than likely drown. But if The Doctor could catch her first, it was the perfect opportunity to drag her out. Snapping at Tardis' reigns again, the mare ran faster as The Doctor swung off her back, hurrying towards the log.

"Where are you Clara?" his voice was practically stolen away by the crisp air as The Doctor got onto his stomach, bear crawling his way across the log, distributing his body weight evenly as to not lose his balance. Scanning the water, a figure came rushing down towards him, completely limp, "Clara!"

Her figure jerked, and dark eyes opened as The Doctor leaned down a hand, "reach! Reach Clara!"

Clara's arm broke the surface of the water, but as it did, the rest of her body vanished as The Doctor launched downwards. He almost missed her fingers, but as palms touched, he grasped at at the hand. Clara was in his grip as he used all of his strength to pull her up onto the log, laying her out flat against the surface and pressing two fingers to the side of her neck. The tattoo of her heart was weak and slow, and there was a faint blue tint to her lips as The Doctor gathered Clara into his arms. He wasn't going to let her die.

"Majesty!"

Amy and Martha galloped towards him, children in their laps, as The Doctor held Clara in his arms, using his own body heat to keep her warm,

"Is she dead?" Angie sounded alarmed as The Doctor shook his head, laying Clara across Tardis' back before swinging into the saddle behind her, holding the woman up using his chest,

"Not yet. But she will be if we don't hurry. Back to the palace!"

The Doctor sat in the deep warmth of the library later that night. It had begun snowing again, but the Prince was less than enthralled by it. Instead, he sat at the side of the woman he had saved from the river. Clara. She was still unconscious, her eyes dutifully closed. But the blue tint had gone from her lips, and she had regained some color in her cheeks. Old tremor's still wracked through her body from time to time, but they were few and far between as she nuzzled deeper into the warmth of her blankets.

They all sat together before the large fire burning in the library mantle. Angie and Artie were curled up nearby, sleeping close to one another, while Martha stood against the wall, reading a book. Amy was downing a drink at the table, while writing letters to her husband Rory in a notebook. The Doctor himself prefered to sit and watch Clara, scanning her over and over again with his eyes, feeling her pulse, tucking escaped strands of damp brown hair behind her ear. Even if he didn't know her, The Doctor didn't want to lose her. He just _couldn't_. There was something about this woman. Maybe it was the way she fought till the end to live, or how she still smelled slightly of vanilla cake and icing despite nearly being drown. Or _maybe...maybe_ it was her willingness to sacrifice her _own_ life so that Artie could live. She knew shoving the log would leave her vulnerable to the current, yet she did it anyway. She saved his life.

"Such a brave heart you have, Clara," The Doctor whispered, kissing the woman's forehead as he rested his head against hers, "so very brave,"

"You…"

Clara's voice was a mere tickle as The Doctor opened his eyes. He was staring into a pair of brown orbs, which shined brightly in the firelight. Retracting his face, The Doctor caressed Clara's cheek with a hand. Staring into her, an image flashed against the back of his mind. _A little girl and a little boy, meeting for the first time. An awkward kiss of the hand, a wobbly curtsy._ The Doctor knew these eyes. He _knew_ this woman.

"Impossible," The Doctor couldn't help the weak chuckle as he gently lifted Clara's limp hand and kissed it. It had stopped shaking. "You remember me?"

"Your face. Your name. I don't understand…" Clara winced as her eyes fluttered. Rubbing her temple gently, The Doctor smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Clara…" Clara almost sounded unsure as she stared at the Doctor from her place in the blankets, "Clara Oswin Oswald."


	8. Daughters of the Universe

**A/N: A more fantasy-like take on the existence of Clara and her mirrors, as well as a new edition to the Oswin Oswald family tree :)**

 **Daughters of the Universe**

The Empire of Creation was a secret place. People of all the known Universes called it Eden, or Paradise. The Promised Land. Very few made it after their demise, as it was a special privilege to bask in the rays of life that the Queen provided. Currently, she stood at the large windows of her palace, looking down at her kingdom with calculating eyes. She didn't have long before the tables would be turned again, and time itself would be thrust back into chaos. There was nothing in Time that the Queen could not see of course; how she chose to handle a situation, however, made a difference. Frowning slightly, the Queen opened her hands to reveal a scrap of orange and red between her fingers.

This partial leaf was why the Universe was in a state of balance at all. Without it, the Queen of Creation never would have brought peace to her son, Cristo. He was a powerful Time Lord, and the Queen sent him bits of this single leaf to watch over him, to guide him, to _save him._ And in turn, he saved the universe. Keeping it, and everything else, in balance. But the Queen saw everything which had been, and would be. And she knew that the time had come to use the last of the leaf in her fingertips to create one last Daughter of the Universe. One last hope against the darkness which had somehow grown overwhelmingly powerful in it's dormancy.

"Majesty,"

The Queen glanced up from her wonderings, turning to take in her most loyal of General's. He was handsome and still young (compared to her at least), with a blue tint to his skin, and a yellow hue to his eyes, "you summoned me?"

"Yes. Tardis, my old friend. Come closer. I have a most urgent matter to discuss with you,"

Stepping down from the window, the Queen of Creation closed her hand around the piece of leaf still in her palm, walking to the table which had been set up in her chambers for this very occasion. It was already carved with the correct runes to complete the summoning of a new Time Spirit, and was practically buzzing with energy as Tardis approached,

"Is it time again, majesty. To complete the ritual?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The Queen felt the runes with her nails as they sizzled slightly, "I've worked tirelessly to create the perfect images to guide my son. From the very beginning of Cristo's life, to now. This is all I have left of time's gift,"

The Queen opened her palm, scattering leaf chunks across the wooden surface of the table as they melted into the wood, "we have one chance at this, Tardis. Just one. The fate of time is resting on us, here and now."

"Majesty." Tardis nodded his head deeply as the Queen waved her hand, a gonging noise echoing through the castle as the chamber doors opened, and three figures entered. They were all female, and shared the same face with one another. All three of them wore long gowns, one in grey, one in red, and one in burgundy.

"The Mirrors,"

"Yes, the three Daughters of the Universe. Each of them touched my son's timeline in some way, and therefore are the three most successful of my creations."

The girls stopped in a line, bowing low as the Queen exhaled shakily, "girls, welcome back to the birthing chamber."

"We are most honored to be here, majesty," the mirror in grey spoke, being the silently appointed leader of the trio, "we are willing to sacrifice anything to protect the universe,"

"I'm glad to hear it. Tardis, each of these girls represents an essential part of my son's life. Each one had taken up a persona upon reaching their destination in the universe. Claire, the grey mirror, was the definition of cleverness and heart. She talked Cristo into taking the right star machine - one of your creations. She was the first Daughter I ever created,"

Claire, the girl in grey, bowed again and approached the left side of the table, placing her hands on two specific runes as they glowed under her touch, "The Red mirror, Oswin, was the embodiment of intelligence and fire. Even in a time of fear, she showed my son the light, and proved that even enemies could be allies in disguise,"

The Queen waved a hand as Oswin stepped forward, taking her place at the right end of the table. Her hands ghosted two more markings as they glowed crimson red, interlocking with Claire's white glow as the final mirror approached the table, "Clara. My most recent creation. She is fearlessness and empathy, and showed my son the true meaning of sacrifice for those you love. Clara was the only one of my mirror's to be used twice, as her lesson didn't quite sink into Cristo's life until the second time around,"

"I see your Majesty." Tardis watched in awe as Clara finished the triangle of light, her rose colored markings melding with that of her sisters, "this is an incredible divine power you've constructed,"

"Yes. Bring in the empty one!"

Standing away from the table, the doors to the Queen's chamber opened again, as a man in a black cloak entered. In his arms was a pale figure, draped in nothing but a silvery white linen. She shared the same face as the three girls already at the table, but was completely limp and lifeless. Laying her upon the glowing lights of the table, the creature looked small as the black clad escort hurriedly left the room,

"This clone will be the last chance the universe has to live on," The Queen reached out a hand and touched the girl's forehead, "she is a mere husk. But soon, she will be breathing, just as we are now. Just as her sisters are. She will be human,"

"Are you really sure about this, majesty?" Tardis looked skeptical as the Queen glanced at her three creations, their eyes closed in focus, "she's so small,"

"I don't think we have any other choice. It is true this clone is not as developed as the others. But Cristo cannot go into this fight without guidance. _She_ will guide him, just as her sisters have done before her. I let the timestream guide my actions, Tardis. And this is the correct thing to do. I just know it,"

"I think you're right, Majesty." Tardis looked over the table and smiled at his queen, crossing an arm across his chest, "when she wakes, I volunteer myself to be her personal guardian. I will protect her as long as I am able."

"I think that is a wise decision indeed. Cristo is ready to regenerate again. He's spent to much time as a woman. I will influence his change to be more...eh, appropriate, when it comes time for the two to finally meet."

"A proper decision," Tardis smiled slightly, unable to keep back a chuckle, "I doubt Cristo will be happy being regressed to a puny child again, after being a young man for many a time,"

"Indeed he won't. But it is necessary. Now, the ritual must commence. Tardis, if you would please place your hands on the table. She will have memories of your touch in her head when she wakes. It will make the transition easier,"

Nodding, Tardis slowly reached out, placing his hands on the edges of the ritual table. His electric blue light appeared in straight lines as the shell of the girl in the center began to glow. Holding her hands over the body, the Queen summoned the power of the universe into her fingertips.

"You will be the savior of this universe, small one," she rasped, closing her eyes against the harsh light oozing from the creature laid out before her. Golden power seeped into her very essence as the Queen struggled to keep control over the timeless soul fighting to escape the husk, "you will save _him,_ and you will save us all! Breathe small one! Breathe!"

There was a bright crackling noise as light exploded, coating the room in an incredible warmth as everyone in the chamber was thrown backwards. The ritual table splintered down the middle with a mighty crash as the light pulsed one more time before fading. Rubbing her head, the Queen glanced up from where she had landed against the footboard of her bed. The small creature was sprawled out on the floor just beyond the ritual table, facing upwards towards the ceiling. Her petite chest slowly rose and fell like the waves of the ocean, and tears leaked from under unconscious eyelids as Tardis appeared and offered the Queen a hand,

"Majesty, are you alright?"

"Fine Tardis, I'm fine. It worked, she's alive." hauling to her feet, the Queen made her way forward, kneeling down to cradle the newest Daughter of the Universe in her arms. Tardis was right, she was so incredibly small compared to the others. Just a child by human standards, "girls, come and meet your new baby sister,"

Cautiously, Claire, Oswin and Clara made their way towards the queen. Gently, Claire held out a hand, brushing it against the small girls cheek,

"She's so fragile, majesty."

"She doesn't look like us. At least not exactly. Is that supposed to happen?"

Blinking, the Queen observed the girl in her arms again. She had the same face as her siblings, but Oswin was correct. Something was very slightly different about her features, though the Queen couldn't really pinpoint what it could be.

"I think she's a perfectly beautiful little lady," Clara whispered, tucking a piece of brown hair away from her sister's small eyes, "she'll do amazing things."

"That she will," Tardis was the last to approach, hanging back as he observed the first meeting with the new Daughter. It was, after all, a very intimate moment, "I will raise her as well as I'm able, majesty,"

"I know you will, Tardis. Come, meet your new charge."

Nodding slowly, Tardis knelt beside his Queen, surprised as the little girl was placed delicately into his arms. The connection between the two was immediate as Tardis smiled, rocking her ever so slightly in his grip as she curled into his chest,

"A little angel, majesty," he stated, blushing at the stares of the other girls who were giggling between themselves,

"And it seems she's taken a fancy to your tunic, General. As her new guardian, I think it's fitting if you give her a name, as she's to young to make one for herself."

"It would be a true honor, ma'am," Tardis stated, looking down at the girl again as he thought. What would a good name be for such a perfect little creature? "I think...her name will be Jenna."

"What does it mean, Master Tardis?" Oswin questioned, "I've never heard of such a name before,"

"It's an Earth name. Jenna means heavenly," Tardis ran a gentle hand through Jenna's soft hair as she mewed softly in content, "just like she,"

"I think it's a perfectly acceptable name, Tardis. Now, you must go to Earth, quickly. Before the darkness realizes there has been another birth. Girls, travel with Tardis, stay with him, teach Jenna everything you know. She must be ready when the time comes for war against the Ancient Evil."

"Yes majesty," the three mirror's said this at once as Tardis threw his head to the sky. It had already begun to darken, the wind picking up. Holding Jenna close to his chest, Tardis smiled at the Queen one last time as thunder howled outside, and he ran from the birthing chamber. He would keep Jenna and the girls safe. It was his duty to the Queen. It was his _destiny._ Wincing as lightning flashed, Clara opened up one of the Palace escape pods as they all piled in together, shutting the coming storm out.

"To Earth," Claire hit the ignition as the time mechanics came to life, sending the girl and their new baby sister to the one safe place for time beings. Sitting back, Tardis slowly morphed his blue skin to a more human tone, and turned his hair a shade of brown to match the girls as Jenna stirred slightly. Squeezing her slightly, Tardis kissed her temple,

"Sleep now, daughter, we're almost there. No need to be afraid,"

"The Darkness has spotted us," Oswin is staring out the porthole window, her eyes wild as a trail of smoke swirls about the sky. Before it can attack though, the time pod vanished into the time stream as there was a collective sigh of relief. Everything was going to be ok now. Jenna was safe, meaning the fate of the Universe was still hanging loose. One end was in the pod, the other was tied to the only son of The Queen of Creation. Cristo, the greatest Time Lord. _The Doctor._


End file.
